


Iterations

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Time is a fragile thing [1]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Something weird is going on and it would seem only Bridge can see it. His powers help him see it, but can they help him stop it? It's going to be a LONG Monday...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a long time SPD fan...  
> Enjoy...

_B_ _ridge tugged against the restrains on his arms, well they weren't really restraints, they were vines, but they held him to the wall, one on each wrist, one on each ankle_ _,_ _one round the neck_ _and one in his mouth_ _. There was nothing he could do but watch._  

_T_ _he others were still fighting their_ _assailants_ _, or two of the three of their_ _assailants_ _._  

_Lonicera, the one_ _controlling_ _the vines with a_ _honeysuckle_ _flower on his head and small_ _vines_ _seemingly wrapped over his body but actually a part of it._  

_P_ _ugnator_ _, an impressive fighter who was easily beating the Pink and Yellow rangers._  

_I_ _nvis_ _u_ _s_ _, the one currently holding his head and pressing a knife into his shoulder. The creature was_ _invisible_ _but Bridge_ _'_ _s glove was off so he could see it's aura. He almost wished he couldn't._  

_T_ _hey'd come to the warehouse on an_ _anonymous_ _tip about a weapon and energy readings_ _identical_ _to_ _Krybots_ _. The_ _Commander_ _had told them to be wary. The five of them had entered unmorphed and found_ _Pugnator_ _and Lonicera standing over a weapon of some kind._  

_S_ _ky called out, "Stop right there._ _"_  

_L_ _onicera had smirked, "I don't think we will."_  

_Jack replied, "Then we'll have to take you in...ready?_ _"_  

_H_ _e'd been about to reply when something had collided with him from_ _right in front of him and_ _sen_ _t_ _him sp_ _rawling_ _. He_ _'d been_ _va_ _guely_ _aware of the others morphing but his_ _morpher_ _had gone flying with the impact._  

_H_ _e'd_ _rolled_ _to his fe_ _e_ _t and pulled out his sidearm and yanked off his glove. H_ _e let the others deal with the visible criminals_ _and he focused on the invisible one. He_ _'_ _d_ _got_ _i_ _n_ _at least one good hit before the vin_ _es had slammed into him and trapped him against the wall, cracking at least three of his ribs as they did._  

_T_ _hey hurt._  

_T_ _he fight seemed to blur._  

_T_ _hen it came suddenly into focus again with Z's choked_ _scream. Her aura_ _disappeared and she slumped into a pool of her own blood._  

_T_ _hen there was a blaster flash and Jack's aura left too._  

_S_ _yd was calling for backup when_ _Pugnator_ _grabbed her. Heads weren't meant to face that way, were they?_  

_S_ _ky was pulling at the vines, Lonicera was half-conscious on the other side of the room so the gave a little but not enough._  

_H_ _e couldn't even warn_ _Sky before_ _Invisus_ _grabbed the Blue rangers throat and slammed him into the wall hard enough to force de-morph him._  

_Sky's aura faded slowly and there was nothing Bridge could do._  

_W_ _ith Sky's body slumped on the ground, a knife entered his_ _abdomen slowly._  

_E_ _verything went black._  


	2. Chapter 2

"Bridge! Bridge, wake up!" 

"Ugghh, Sky, le'me sleep... Wait!" 

He shot up and almost collided with his roommate, who had been trying to wake him for almost five minutes.  

"Bridge, you ok?" 

"I... I don't know, I mean that felt real, but I'm here so it cant have been, unless I was wrong but it didn't seem like I was wrong, maybe..." 

"Bridge! It was a dream, you're ok, everyone's ok." 

"It felt real. Not dream real. Real real." 

Sky sighed, a glance at the clock showed 2:17 Monday 17th but Bridge knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight, or would it be this morning. And why wasn't it tomorning or this night, really... 

"Bridge?" 

"Sorry, I was thinking." 

"About the dream?" 

"And other things..." He trailed off. 

He had been thinking about the dream, it lingered unlike most dreams and felt different. A bit like the robot dream but more intense. Much more... 

Wait. 

"Wait what?" 

"Sky?" 

"You just said wait..." 

"Oh, I didn't mean to." 

He hadn't meant to, but what if, what if that was a premonition dream, he couldn't let that happen. 

"Ugh, you aren't getting anymore sleep tonight, are you?"  

"Why is it tonight and not this night, or rather, why isn't it tomorning instead this morning." He saw Sky's face, "Oh, and no, I won't." 

Sky then went and got changed, tossing Bridge his clothes before he did. Bridge got dressed and the two left for the rec room.  

It wasn't unusual for the two to be in there at ungodly hours so Cruger said curfews didn't apply to them and no-one said a word. As usual it was empty. Well, it was 2:29 Bridge thought as he sank into the sofa. 

He sat down and Sky appeared a few seconds later with toast, it was buttery. 

(wiggles fingers) 

They talked about random things, training, the weather, anything to take Bridge's mind of the dream, but, unlike usual, it wasn't working. Maybe it's because his ribs hurt, it was weird. 

"I'm sorry," Bridge blurted out. 

The apology caught Sky off guard, "About what?" 

"Everything, I keep you awake, I ramble, I mess up. Sometimes I don't know why you put up with me, my mind is a mess and I offload my issues onto you." 

He needed to get it all off his chest, he was terrified his dream would come true, terrified. 

"Bridge, you're my best friend, practically my brother, I don't care about that stuff... what happened in the dream, what shook you up this badly?" 

"I...it was a messed up jumble of stuff," he lied, "just flashes of things, no clear picture, but I felt pain, yours, Syd's, Z's, Jack's." 

It wasn't a total lie, he'd had this dream before, recently if his memory served, although he couldn't remember when. 

The alarm blared and the two rangers rocketed to their feet. They made it the Command centre at the same time as Dr Manx and Commander Cruger, neither said anything about the fact that they were awake at 4 in the morning. 

The rest of the team were there in a matter of minutes, Z and Jack giving the Green and Blue rangers odd looks, Syd understanding entirely. 

"Rangers, there's a robot attacking in Sector 17." 

Bridge let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, one noticed only be his Blue friend and his Commanding officers. They morphed and slid into their Zords. 


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Sector 17 to find the robot dancing. Yeah, he couldn't explain it either. 

The creature inside the other robot called out, "SPD, you will never beat us." 

It then did something unexpected, it left the robot on 'auto-fight' and ran. They managed to stop the robot but it got in a few good hits first, Kat was going to be angry. 

Thinking about Kat, he should probably tell her about his ribs, they still hurt. 

As soon as the robot was gone they jumped out onto the street and began to look for signs of where it might've gone. Soon everyone's eyes were on Bridge who de-morphed and removed his glove. 

He waved his hand and watched the trail appear as the creature's aura took shape, it's colours were violent and angry.  

 _Stab_ _, scream, silent._  

 _D_ _ischarge, drop, dead._  

 _S_ _nap, stare,_ _slump._  

 _G_ _rab, gasp, gone._  

Bridge fell unceremoniously from his kneeling position to a seated one in shock, eyes wide. Worry was at his side, pulling the glove back onto his hand and as soon as it was everything went back to normal. Worry turned into Sky as the colours faded out. 

"...idge are you alright? Bridge?" 

"Umm, yeah, that was just a little intense." 

He pulled himself to is feet and stumbled a little before regaining his balance. That had been so strong. It'd almost felt layered. 

"Bridge, did you see which way our guy went?" 

"Y...yeah, Jack, it was that way," he pointed in the direction the aura had gone.   
Before they could follow an explosion knocked them out. 

. 

. 

. 

They woke a few minutes later relatively uninjured and before Jack could ask he was looking for auras, the issue was the explosion had left a lot of residual energy. Everything was blurred but there was one path. He followed it and was aware of the others following him. They went round the side of the building and up onto the roof via the fire escape. The trail faded out there with nothing but a rocket launcher to show for it.  

So he picked it up. 

And dropped it again. 

"Bridge?" 

"Yeah Syd," he asked turning to face them. 

"What did you see?" 

"Well, I've lost the trail but I've ID'd out guy. I think." 

"Think!?" Z blurted out. 

"Yeah, I mean, he'd definitely involved but I don't think he's working alone." 

. 

. 

. 

"Rangers, what happened out there?" 

"Sir," Jack answered, "the robot wasn't being piloted but was our primary concern, once it was dealt with we tried to find it's owner but had no leads." 

"We have names," Bridge interrupted, "two names. Although I'm sure there's a third party." 

"The names, Ranger?" 

"Pugnator and Lonicera sir. Pugnator was the pilot." 

"We'll run a search, Dissmissed." 

They all left and Bridge watched Sky, Syd, Jack and Z go to their rooms, tired from the early morning, before going right to Kat's Lab. 

He knocked gently on the door. 

"Come in." 

"Hey, Kat, umm, would you mind checking my ribs, I don't recall injuring them but they hurt." 

"You don't remember getting the injury." 

"No, that's why I came to you rather than Dr Felix. I do remember being attacked and my ribs being injured but it wasn't real, it was a dream. But they hurt in the exact same place." 

"It could just be that the dream was so strong you believe they hurt." 

"Maybe..." 

She smiled and he hopped onto the counter, she then lifted his top and took some scans. 

It took three minutes for her to get the results. 

"Well, Bridge, you somehow have three bruised ribs." 

"I do?" 

"Yes, it looks like recent bruising too. Any doctor would say you got these injuries yesterday." 

"But, how?" 

"I don't know..." 

She handed him a bottle of painkillers and told him to take it easy. 

He headed down to his and Sky's room to get some sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter...

Bridge had a terrifying sense of Déjà vu as they entered the warehouse. A tip had come in on the locations of Lonicera and Pugnator a few hours after they had returned from the early morning fight and the shivers going down his spine were from more that just stepping out of the midday sun. 

They entered to find Pugnator and Lonicera standing over a weapon of some kind and the feeling heightened. 

Sky called out, "Stop right there."  

Lonicera had smirked, "I don't think we will."  

Jack replied, "Then we'll have to take you in...ready?"  

Instead of responding he rolled to the side on some instinct and felt something brush past him. Ignoring it for a second he turned and fired at Lonicera, a direct and distracting hit. 

He morphed and joined the fight. 

. 

. 

. 

He hit the ground with a thud and de-morphed. Invisus, who had turned visible, stamped on his left arm and snapped it. 

He raised his right one and fired his blaster, catching Lonicera again. 

Lonicera growled, "He didn't do that before." 

There was a blaster pointed at his head, Sky yelled from across the room, there was a flash. 

There was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one...

Bridge shot up with a gasp, his right hand flying to his forehead. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control and as it returned to normal he noticed Sky watching him, looking concerned. 

"Nightmare?" 

He didn't need to respond, instead he glanced at the clock. 

3:21 Monday 17th . 

"Sky, is the clock working?" 

He flipped out his morpher, "Umm, yeah. Why?" 

"And it was Sunday yesterday" 

"Yeah, Bridge, are you alright?" 

"Umm, sure? Guess it was the dream." 

"What happened in the dream?" 

"I... can't remember..." He couldn't, it was receding like a wave but, like a wave, it kept lapping at the shores or his conscious thought. He rubbed at his left arm, it stung. 

"What did you do to your head?" 

"My what?" His hand flew to his head and found a bruise. 

"Dunno."  

Sky smiled and tossed him some clothes, "You obviously aren't getting any more sleep tonight." 

"Why is it tonight and not this night, or tomorning instead of this morning." 

Why did he feel like this was a conversation they'd had before? 

"Bridge, you're insane." 

They had only just made it to the rec room when the alarm went off, so they instead went to the command centre.  

"Robot attack sector 17." 

They morphed and took off to find a robot doing the Macarena.  

For some reason he didn't find it as novel as the others (except Sky of course). 

.

Once it was defeated they tried and failed to find the trail of the criminal when Bridge got a sense something was off. Like The Universe wanted him to know something. Really wanted him to know something.  

He called to Sky, "We need a shield 11 o'clock." And Sky raised it just in time to block the rocket. 

He was moving before the rest of the team had even comprehended what was going on and was half-way up the fire-escape before they'd even started to follow him. 

Pugnator met him on the roof. 

"That was clever ranger, but you will stop this." 

"I have no idea what's going on. Stop what?" 

He was suddenly grabbed from behind, a scream torn from his lips as a knife pierced his chest. A voice, Invisus his mind told him, started talking. 

"You will stop this, Green Ranger, or you will die a thousand times." 

Then he was falling, someone called his name, everything blurred. 

When his vision refocused, he was on the ground, his head resting on someone's knees, Sky's knees. Sky's hand was pressed onto the wound trying to stem the blood but he could feel the blood entering his lungs, dripping from the corner of his mouth. He let his eyes meet his roommates, they were full of worry. 

Z suddenly appeared in his circle of vision. She was saying something to Sky but he didn't know what. Syd and Jack were nowhere to be seen. 

"Medics are on their way, Bridge," Sky was saying, "they'll patch you up. You'll be ok." 

Bridge didn't need to read Sky's aura to know it was a lie. 

. 

For some reason this didn't scare him like he'd thought it would, dying. It didn't feel like the end, he supposed it wasn't, his energy would go somewhere, like the energy of anyone who died. He'd seen it before, the body dies and the energy is released into the air, it rarely lingers, usually only with murder victims who think they can help me find their killers. He's going of on a tangent... 

He wasn't scared, no, not of dying.  

. 

The world zoned in again. 

Sky was still at his side, still talking, 

"We'll get them Bridge, we'll stop them... Bridge, **_Bridge_**." 

His head lolled to the side, the medics were on the stairs but he wasn't strong enough anymore. 

He let the wold fade to black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bridge shot up and instantly clutched his chest eyes darting around. Sky was by his side instantly. His chest hurt, why did it hurt? He pulled his hand away to find blood. 

He'd been stabbed, hadn't he? The memory became clear. He'd been stabbed on Monday, wait, that didn't make sense, there were no bandages and he was in his own room. Wouldn't he be in med-bay if he was recovering? And how much time had passed. 

He cautioned a glance at the clock. 

2:43 Monday 17th. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? 

Sky drew him from his thoughts, "Bridge, what's wrong?" 

He didn't know what to do so, in a small, fear filled voice, he replied, "I...I'm bleeding Sky. I dreamt I was stabbed here," his hand was over the cut, "and now I'm b...bleeding." 

"We're going to Kat right now!" 

. 

It took them some time to get to her lab, Bridge was resting most of his weight on Sky, the pain, confusion and blood loss, taking his strength.  

Kat bustled in a few minutes later with Cruger behind her. 

"Now, Sky what is so important you needed to wake me up at three in the...Bridge, what happened?" 

Bridge shook his head and heard Sky answer, "He had a nightmare and when he woke he was like this. There wasn't anyone in the room." 

"We need to check the cameras just in case." 

Bridge finally found his voice, "It's happened before." 

Cruger looked from Sky to him, "Cadet?" 

"I've had dreams and when I wake up I have injuries." 

Kat finished sewing up and bandaging the cut, "So you dreamed you were stabbed and then you woke up with a stab wound." 

He nodded, "And I was smashed against a wall once, I ended up with bruised ribs." 

Kat moved over to her computer and logged everything in, "This is worrying Bridge. If your dreams are doing this somehow, you could be in serious danger." 

Sky was frowning, "Could Grumm be doing this, or someone who works for him?" 

Cruger looked to Bridge, "Possibly. First things first, we need to work out how to stop this before it does too much damage." 

"No," Bridge was muttering, more to himself than them, "it's not Grumm. I don't know... not...not Grumm." 

"Well," Kat stated, "Grumm or not, I am putting you on injury leave for the next week and I'm keeping you under observation. I'm worried. I need to know what's causing this." 

. 

. 

. 

"Hey Bridge." 

"Hey Sam, how was the mission in France?" 

"Great, still wish I knew French." 

Sam was never with them on the mission because he was in France. Bridge was pretty sure he would also miss the later bit too. 

"So," Sam started, "I heard you were stabbed in the back by your dreams." 

Bridge had to crack a grin at the joke, "Yeah, in the front though. It's almost funny." 

"What is?" 

"I can see a poster advertising being a ranger captioned, 'the only job where dreams trying to kill you is the most logical theory.' Seriously, what are we doing with our lives?" 

The intercom buzzed, "Omega Ranger to Command Centre, robot attack in Sector 1." 

"Well, that's my que."  

Bridge was alone again. 

. 

. 

. 

Bridge entered the command centre, he didn't know why but he did. The others were out on a mission in a warehouse. The universe wanted him to be there so he was. 

He put on a headset, barely registering the questions from Kat and Cruger. This was less him acting, more The Universe acting through him.  

"Sky, dodge left." 

Fortunately Sky did what he said rather than questioning, meaning the blast missed him. 

"Z, duck. Syd, behind you. Jack, 9 o'clock."  

He spent the whole fight calling things he shouldn't know. He didn't know how he knew them. He could hear his voice was slightly off, not quite his. He could imagine talking about this another time. They would ask what possessed him to do this and he would reply that it was The Universe.  

Behind him Kat and Cruger were looking shocked and awed at the display of his powers. 

It was unusual, he couldn't usually see the future, he was a psychomet, but he could let The Universe use him as a conduit. That's how premonitions happen, from the Oracles of Delphi to here. That’s what he was doing now, just not by choice. 

The universe left as a thought hit him. 

"Get out there's a bomb!" 

He was too late. 

The screen turned to static, the audio was lost. He was too late. 

"I was too late..." 

Something slammed him into the wall by his neck and he saw Cruger draw his blaster while Kat called security. Invisus made himself visible and Bridge glared. 

"Stop this," Invisus growled, "Stop this never ending loop. Please, it's been three weeks..." 

He sounded desperate and suddenly it all made sense. 


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a time loop? We're trapped in a time loop?" 

"Like you don't know, Green Ranger." 

"It's starting to make sense. I didn't cause this, but I know what to do..." 

"What? What can we do?" 

"You can surrender. You always fight, and it always happens, so you give in when we come and it should end. And it'll be win win, you escape or it resets." 

Invisus snapped Bridge's neck. 

. 

. 

. 

They entered the warehouse cautiously, Bridge rubbed his stiff neck and turned to face the three aliens. They were all visible. 

Bridge decided to start the conversation, "Stop right there." 

"On what charges," Lonicera replied. 

Sky took over, "Possession of illegal weapons, threats, armed robbery, manslaughter, murder and dangerous driving." 

"Ok." The three dropped their weapons and put their hands up. 

Bridge could feel his teammates surprise. 

Z cuffed Lonicera, Syd cuffed Pugnator and Sky cuffed Invisus while Jack called for transport and Bridge looked into a few of the crates. 

He could feel Invisus' stare the whole time, from the minute they walked in, and apparently Sky had noticed it too. 

"Eyes in front, Invisus." 

"What, is looking at a ranger illegal?" 

"You haven't taken your eyes off of him since we arrived. More to the point, I don't want you walking into the door because you're looking at him. Ok?" 

Invisus tore his gaze from Bridge and let himself be led away. 

. 

. 

. 

"I'm worried sir," Jack started, "criminals don't usually just give up. And Invisus was staring at Bridge the whole time, they could be trying something." 

"I agree," Commander Cruger responded, "that was one of the reasons I posted cadet Tate in their cell block. We are considering moving them..." 

Bridge had to speak up, they had to stay in NewTech, he needed to thank them, if this worked, that is. 

"They had a reason, a good one, it's had to explain." 

All eyes were on him as Commander Cruger replied, "Go on." 

"Well, umm, over the past few day's I'd noticed something was wrong, but what I noticed was something they'd noticed for several weeks. Although I think I knew and forgot, but I forgot so I don't know." 

"And what was wrong?" 

"I was about to get to that Z, the issue was that we were living the same day over and over again. Someone had looped us. It was weird.  I think whoever did it was on our side because they won every time. We died! A lot! So every time we lost we just woke up at the start of the same day again, and again, and again, and ag..." 

"We get it, but why would they surrender?" 

"Well, Jack, the day before yesterday I was stabbed through the heart," he ignored their shocked reactions and continued, "and we're talking yesterdays in loops of today, anyway, yesterday I woke with a residual injury, a large cut. Kat decided I couldn't be on duty so I helped from here. Invisus attacked at the Command Centre and I told him I thought if us loosing looped us, us winning must end the loop. I guess they thought prison was better than looping." 

Sydney smirked, "Makes sense, in a Bridge way." 

Kat was still confused, "Stabbed? Residual injury?" 

"Oh," he responded, "Yeah, that hurt, the injury thing was annoying. Every day I woke with a smaller scale version of an injury I'd had before, most often the one that killed me. Broken ribs became bruised ones; blaster to the face, small burn on the forehead; broken neck, sore neck." 

"Broken neck!?" Sydney yelled, "Last loop, one of them snapped your neck?" 

Jack turned to Syd, "How do you know it was last time? It could've been five ago." 

"He's been rubbing it like it hurts," Z answered, "you are so blind." 

Kat started messing around with the computers, "Bridge, the story you just told sound ludicrous, but there is residual temporal energy all around us. If I do this right, I might be able to... yes... I have all the security tapes that were looped over." 

Bridge smiled and looked at the clock. 10:37 Monday 17th. "I'll pass on watching them, I've seen enough deaths, I'm going to wait for midnight down in the cells. Maybe find out more from their views. It's only an hour and a half." 

They watched him leave before turning to the tapes. 

It'd been a long Monday. 

It's not over yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Bridge entered the cell block and walked up to Sky. Before either of them could talk, however, the three aliens started talking. 

"You took your time." 

"What is the time?" 

"Are we free?" 

Sky looked immensely confused as Bridge turned to the aliens. 

"I was in a debriefing and the time is 10:58 so not, not yet." 

Sky put a hand on his shoulder, "Bridge, what are you talking about?" 

"Long story short, we've all been in a time loop that they can see through and I also saw through. We think this might be the way to break it." 

"When did you discuss that?" 

"Last loop." 

Bridge turned to the three, "So, how many loops were there?" 

Invisus replied, "Three weeks worth. It got stupid so quickly. We went from serious to 'let's leave the robot doing Macarena on autopilot'." 

"I do remember that, but why don't I remember all the loops." 

The three looked slightly embarrassed at that. Lonicera was the one to finally answer. 

"Well, in the first week you were always the last to die and we thought you were the one looping us. So, about half way through the second week, we decided the way to deal with it would be to kill you first. We brained you with a crowbar when you entered. You didn't show up the loop after and you didn't know for few loops then you did again." 

"That...makes sense." 

. 

. 

. 

Kat, Cruger, Jack, Z, Sam and Syd joined Sky and Bridge at 11:55. They all looked a little paler than usual, not that Bridge could blame them. He'd meditated for a while and recovered the memories of all the loops he'd lost.  

"So," Cruger began, "if this works, after midnight, you'll all still be here?" 

"Hopefully." 

"And if not, what will you do then?" 

Invisus and Bridge answered at the same time, "Find the looper." 

Kat nodded, "I think that's necessary whether you loop or not." 

Bridge was nodding absentmindedly but not really there. He had three weeks worth of horrible memories to file away. 

There was a sudden rush, all the auras flashed, the room spun, even with the gloves on, and he fell into the wall, catching the attention of his teammates.  

He'd felt this before: the Universe was happy. 

It was past midnight. 

The loop had ended. 

"Cadet? Cadet, what's wrong?" Crugers voice was distant, quiet. 

The criminals were laughing and one, Bridge couldn't work out which, growled, "His body is adjusting to the end of the loop. Well, his mind is anyway." 

Made sense, but it hurt, a lot. 

Then it was over, he blinked a few times and everything came back into focus. 

"I hate it when it does that..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I will write a sequel eventually about the Looper. Eventually.


End file.
